


And so it begins.

by dancing_in_the_rain



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_in_the_rain/pseuds/dancing_in_the_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing set right after 1x04 as Amberle, Will and Eretria begin their quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And so it begins.

They had been travelling on the quest for about 5 hours with minimal rest stops, Amberle was determined to make up as much ground time as they could before the sun set. It was around this time that the scuffing and tripping sounds from Eretria were becoming more frequent. Eretria was exhausted, her muscles burned with each step she took. Amberle turned to look at Eretria just as she completely fell on the ground, the guards holding her chains practically yanked her to her feet. Amberle sighed and turned back around; they were not going to get to where she wanted by night fall, dragging Eretria. 

“Stop.” Amberle called out and the party slowly came to a halt. Amberle easily dismounted her horse and started to make her way to the back of the group, she got a confused and possibly concerned look from Will that she ignored.

“I thought Rovers were better travellers.” Amberle spoke as she stood in front of Eretria.

“It helps when you have a horse. Elf.” Eretria spat back, looking up at Amberle. 

She hadn’t forgotten that Amberle had in fact had stolen her horse. This was stupid, why was she needed for some ridiculous quest. Part of her would rather be back in the cell at the palace.

Amberle just rolled her eyes, taking a breath. “It seems for once you’re right.” She sneered. God this girl was infuriating. Amberle turned to the guards. “Help her on my horse. Keep her in chains.”

“Didn’t know you were in to that kind of stuff Princess.” Eretria hummed with a smirk.

Amberle didn’t bother replying and walked off; she wasn’t going to give Eretria the satisfaction of a response. She stopped by Will. “She’s riding with me, walking she’s slowing us down.” Will just nodded, he knew it made sense.

The guards had changed Eretria’s chains to short ones that kept her wrists together behind her back and led her over to Amberle’s horse. If she wasn’t nearly dead on her feet Eretria would have put up more of a fight, refused to ride with a stuck up elf. Probably would have tried to break free, wouldn’t have been that hard. Would have run off, prayed that the other rovers didn’t find her.

Amberle remounted her horse and after a moment with help from the guards pulled Eretria up so she sat behind her. 

“Don’t fall off that’ll just waste more time.” Amberle murmured in a harsh tone as she lightly nudged her horse to start moving as the group pressed on.

“I wouldn’t dare waste your time Princess.” Eretria rolled her eyes, sitting back a bit with a sigh. At least she wasn’t walking.

They rode on continuing on their way. It wasn’t long before exhaustion was finally getting the better of Eretria. With her eyes closed, a few times she swayed from side to side. She opened her eyes with enough time to straighten up so she wouldn’t fall off. Moments later she ended up leaning forwards, her head resting on Amberle’s shoulder. 

“What..?” Amberle frowned as she turned her head to look at Eretria. With her mouth open she was about to protest, ask her what the hell she thought she was doing, tell her to back up a bit. But seeing Eretria asleep she couldn’t. She didn’t know why, but the more she thought about it walking for that long would have been hard. Shaking her head she sighed a little and turned back around. She couldn’t help but be surprised at how significantly less annoying Eretria was when she was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil something hope you liked it :) come say hello, leave prompts or if you just want to chat you can find me at rover-princess.tumblr.com


End file.
